Love is Blind
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: They were the rulers of the vampire world and considered cruel and heartless. She was a blind human singer raised in a coven of Vampires. When the 4 meet, can she change them and heal their undead hearts? Or will a face from her forgotten past destroy everyone and everything she loves? Is love truly blind like they say? This is Seraphynx's story. The Blind Angel of Music Oc/A/M/C
1. Chapter 1

_Love is Blind_

_They were the strongest of their kind and leaders of the vampire world. Many saw them as cruel and heartless. In many ways they were. After the events of the final confrontation with the Cullens and their witnesses, the Volturi retreated back to Italy. Upon their return, the bonds between Aro, Caius and their wives shatter. The wives leave, leaving two Volturi Kings mateless as their brother. A few years pass and nothing new has happened. Then out of the blue their immortal lives are turned upside down. An up and coming young singer best known for voice and role of Christine Daae comes to Italy to perform. But she is blind. On her outing to Italy, she comes across a lost child, who's parents have gone on a tour but never came back. Taking pity on the child, she takes the child in and goes in search of her parents. _

_She accidently wanders into the dreaded tours and ends up at the feet of the 3 kings of the Volturi. She knows that she is about to die and begs not for her life, but for one last request. She begs them to let her sing to the child she has with her and to make the child's death quick and painless. Aro, intrigued by her request, grants it to her._

_She begins to sing and unknowingly enchants the 3 kings. Marcus sees new mate bonds attach themselves to the girl and each of them. And it is in that moment, the 3 Kings realize that they have found their true mate and Queen._

_When she learns that she is to live, she begs for the child's life and asks them to allow her to raise the child as her own. If they agree she will willingly stay with them forever. She also asks that she settles her affairs and tell her troupe that she is leaving. They accept her terms and allow her two days to set her affairs in order._

_It is then she learns that her troupe is actually a coven of musically gifted Vampires. They are not happy that the Volturi are taking her away from them but know there is nothing they can do. They bid her farewell and leave Italy._

_She returns and Aro learns that her family is a coven of Vampires but since she was blind, they would not be punished for not turning her as she never learned the truth. She settles into her life at the castle and becomes friends with the guards. It is upon her suggestion that they only feed upon criminals for death row and to leave the innocent, especially the children._

_Over time she slowly falls deeply in love with her kings, and begins to see through their eyes and they through hers. But not all happy endings last. A force is stirring, and a face from the past returns to haunt her, seeking to destroy her and everything she holds dear. _

_Can her lovers protect her, or is she doomed to watch as her world is torn apart?_

_Find out in Love is Blind. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: Memories of Snow_

_Wow! Five reviews and it was only the prologue! I was a little apprehensive about how well this would be received my readers. Aro may be creepy and Marcus depressing but they need more love! Let's answer some comments:_

_Jadlynn: Since you were my fifth reviewer this chapter is dedicated to you! Don't be upset! See, I updated!_

_Alexma: Glad you liked the summary. Here is the next chapter you wanted._

_LittleBrokenDoll: Love your username by the way! I'm glad you find it interesting. Here's another chapter_

_ScarletBelle: Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_ScoriaDragonLady: I figured it was you when I saw the Miz. I was literally like, "Who the heck is this person and how do they know my nickname?!" I thought about it and looked at your username and I figured it out. Glad you remembered that you had an account on here blondie. I expect a review on every story. And I know where you live so don't even think about trying to worm your way out. It's so nice to know another person on here personally._

_I hope you enjoy the chapter if you have any questions, comments, and/or suggestions, leave them in your review or send me a PM._

* * *

Memories… What are memories? You cannot touch, taste, smell, or hear them. But you can see them. Memories are the stories of your past and define who we are. They prove we exist. But… if we do not have memories of our past, do we not exist?

I have no memories before for one. My first memory is of a snowy night. What is snow? It is something that is white and cold. It is something that is not red. What is red?

Red was my second memory. Of red blood and eyes as red as rubies as red blood coated everything. I remember that my hands were painted red as well as the clothes I wore.

I was found all alone in the snow covered in blood that was not my own. The people who found me were a huge family of actors. They say they found me 20 miles from their home wearing nothing but a night gown curled up in the hollow of the tree. There was no clue to who I was except for a gold heart shape locket with my name inscribed in it: Seraphynx. There was no last name.

I was lucky, they said. I didn't get frostbite but I still suffered. For some unexplainable reason, I lost my eyesight the next day. Since I was still young, I adapted quickly. Most people would think that being blind is bad, but it's not really. My other senses developed quickly. I could hear, smell and taste better. I could somewhat see with my feet meaning that I could see things through vibrations on the ground, a lot like echolocation. Because of that I was called batgirl, an affectionate nickname.

Though I had no memories before being found, I made new ones with the family that found me. My parents, James and Elizabeth, my sisters, Anna, Beth, Sarah, Charlene, Angela, and my brothers Jack and Aaron. They were my new family and I loved them deeply. They took care of me and helped me to adapt to my surroundings. They were a musical and acting family. Anna played the violin, Beth the flute, Sarah the Piano, Charlene the cello, Angela the viola and my brothers played the guitar. My parents were brilliant actors. I loved nothing more than to listen to recite lines. My mother also sang. I remember her singing something once and I decided to copy her. To their surprise, I was talented. Papa liked to boast that I was gifted like my siblings and that I could out-sing the birds. Mama was thrilled to have another singer in the family. While my sisters could sing, they preferred their chosen instruments. Since I could not see, my voice was my instrument. Mama worked long and hard in training with me. True I led a happy life, but there was something I couldn't help but notice. They were always cold and felt hard to the touch. Every time I used to bring it up, Mama, Papa or one of my siblings would distract me. And in time I forgot all about it.

I was 7 when I performed for the first time. We were in a small town as we moved a lot and had just finished a selection of songs from Phantom of the Opera. Then my turn came. I had chosen to sing one of my favorite songs, "Think of Me". I had secretly aspired to be the best soprano I could be, just like Christine Daae.

We were a hit and soon were touring all over the States. We toured the States till I was 17 and then we started touring in Europe. Two years into the tour and just before my 20th birthday, we went to Italy to perform. We joined with another company that agreed to perform Phantom of the Opera and I was selected to portray Christine Daae. There were some misgivings about me performing because I was blind, but I proved to them that I could do anything I put my mind to. We worked hard and I was soon able to navigate my way around the set without my cane or one of my siblings. People never could tell that I was blind until the very end. They say I live up to my name very well: The Blind Angel of Music.

A few days before my birthday, I snuck out to Volterra. I had wanted a day just to myself and Volterra would be the last place for them to think of looking for me. I just didn't realize just how big a mistake it was or just how drastically my life would change. In order for you to better understand my story let us go back a few days before everything changed…

* * *

_~*3 days before Volterra~*_

_~Dream~_

_It was always the same dream. I'd be sitting on the floor of a living room playing with dolls in my night dress while a man and a woman whose faces I couldn't see sat next to me. Then came the knock on the door. The man I assumed was my father would open the door and talk with the person on the other side while the woman, my mother, would carry me upstairs to bed. Before she could however, my father would start screaming, before a gurgling sound is heard and then silence. My mother, frightened, would shove me into the closet and tell me to be quiet. She'd then kiss my forehead, tell me she loves me and then close the door, leaving me in darkness. I would hear calling out a name I could never hear as she descended the steps. There was silence until she would start screaming as well until she fell silent. I would sit there seemingly forever until I heard _His _voice. To people unknown, it was rather musical and soothing but it was laced with deadly intent as he called out for me._

"_Come out come out wherever you are little lamb. Don't you wanna play? I will find you. Don't you wanna see your parents? I promise to be gentle if you come play with me. I'm getting warmer little lamb. And when I find you the fun can begin! Little lamb little lamb let me in." I would hear him call as he walked up towards my room. I would hear him call for me. And when he was standing right outside my closet, he'd repeat a line. "Little lamb little lamb let me come in!" And then I'd see his ruby red eyes filled with hunger and the blood of my parents dripping from his mouth and hands as he lunges for me-_

* * *

_~End Dream~_

I sat up with a startled gasp, shaking from the recurring nightmare that had plagued me since childhood. My chest heaved as I struggled to catch my breath and calm my erratic heart. I wiped my forehead and realized that I was bathed in sweat and had most likely soaked my clothes as well as the sheets beneath me. I moved slightly and made a face when I felt the fabric beneath me damp with sweat. I was grateful we had gotten to a good hotel and that I got a room to myself. I really didn't want Mama or Papa to find out that I've been having nightmares again. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I went in without turning on the light, for what use did I have for it? I stripped out of my clothes and left them on the floor. I turned on the shower and when it was the right temperature, I stepped in. I stood there a few minutes and let the hot water pour over me, soothing my aching muscles before I began scrubbing myself as if trying to wash away the memory of the dream. By the time I was done I was pretty sure I had rubbed my skin raw but I didn't care. Once I was clean I stepped out and dried off. Once dry I walked back into the bedroom without the towel. Being naked didn't bother me. I had the hotel room to myself and I couldn't see. I walked over to where Mama had placed my suitcases. I had different suitcases: One for underthings, one for my sundresses, one for nightclothes, one for casual clothes like shorts, sweats, tank tops, jeans and sweaters, and one for formal outfits. My sisters took care of my shoes, hair and makeup.

I truly loved my sisters, though sometimes they mother henned me to death. Out of all my sisters, Sarah and I were the closest. She was quiet and loved to read and I loved nothing more than to sit at her feet as she read to me. We loved many of the same books, including the works of Jane Austen. Her favorite was Pride and Prejudice while mine was Sense and Sensibility. Call me a hopeless romantic but there was just something so moving and romantic about a man truly loved a woman though she loved another and was forced to watch his love with another man. But he remained devoted to her through it all and loved her enough to go out in the rain for her and sit by her bedside for hours till she recovered and then read to her; never holding a grudge against her for never returning his affections until a later time. It was a truly romantic story and I wished I could find someone like Colonel Brandon. Someone to love me no matter what. But let's face it, we live in the real world.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a camisole to change into as well as clean undergarments. I quickly changed and gathered my thick hair into a messy bun before heading back into the bathroom to gather my clothes and wash my face. Once that was done, I tossed my dirty clothes into a hamper and then proceeded to brush my teeth.

"Binxy?" A soft voice sounded from inside my room. I turned off the water after finishing and felt my way back into the room. From the smell of lilies and honey I could tell that is was Sarah. She was the only one who called me Binxy

"I'm alright Sarah. It was nothing more than a dream. What time is it?" I asked as I wandered past her to the window of the hotel room and pressed my cheek against the cool glass. It felt nice.

Hard and cool arms wrapped around my waist bringing me into my sister's cold but soothing embrace. Sarah always seemed to know what I needed. I accepted her cool embrace as the cold skin felt good against my feverish skin.

"You had that nightmare again, didn't you? The one of before we found you? You need to tell Mama and Papa."

"I can't Sarah. It's my past and my inner demon. Besides, Mama and Papa are already stressed enough about our performances without me adding onto them. Besides it's nothing more than a dream, it can't hurt me."

"Binx, it's not good for you to lose sleep like this. Besides you know how our sisters get when you have bags under your eyes before a performance. You need to-"

"I get it Sarah! I know I need to take better care of myself! I may be blind but I'm not completely helpless! I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I've never had a day to myself! You or someone else was always there, hovering over me like I was an infant! I just want one day to myself. Just one. Is that too much to ask?" I asked as I lay my head against her cool neck.

"I know sweetling. I know we can be a bit overbearing, but it's because we love you. We just want you to be safe. You may not be related by blood, but you're as good as. We are in Italy. Perhaps things will change."

"That reminds me. Why is it that when I asked Mama and Papa about seeing Volterra on our free day and they went silent before telling me to never ask about it again. Why did they do that? I heard from others that Volterra is one of the most beautiful cities in Italy, and the festival in honor of St. Marcus after he drove all the vampires out of the city is not to be missed. I want to be there. I wanna feel the excitement from the crowd. I just wanna be there Sarah. Just one day to myself in Volterra without anyone hovering over me is all I ask. If I can just have that one day, I'd be content." I sighed as I pulled out of her arms.

Sarah was silent. When she was silent, I knew she was thinking. I was pretty sure I had worn her down with my convincing argument. Though she was the quieter of my sisters, she had been a part of my schemes when I was younger.

"Mama and Papa are heading to Barcelona to visit family friends while the others are going to Venice. I will volunteer to stay behind with you and say that you wanted to learn more about Italy's history and recipes. They will believe it since they know your passion for history and exotic cooking. They leave the day after tomorrow as our last performance is tomorrow. The Festival for St. Marcus starts the day after they leave. I will drop you off a little after dawn since the Festival starts at dawn. I will come back for you in 3 days. I will get you a room for you to stay in. Promise me you will be careful and keep your cane with you."

I stiffened not believing what she said. I launched myself into her arms, ignoring the slight pain in my chest from impact. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted excitedly.

Sarah chuckled and hugged me back gently. She pushed away from me and she steered me to the clean bed in the room. She pushed me down into the bed after pulling the sheets back and tucked me in like she used to when I was a child.

"Go to sleep or our sisters will have our heads if you show up with bags under your eyes. Sleep little sister." She kissed my forehead and left.

I laid there for a few moments, giddy with the knowledge that I would have not a single day but 3 to myself. I was estatic, but my exhaustion quickly sapped my happiness and I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber, never knowing that my trip to Volterra would be my last days of freedom or the last time I would see my family.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it seems short. More will come later! Please review!_


End file.
